1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an ordered mesoporous carbon composite catalyst, a method of manufacturing the same, and a fuel cell using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) or a direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC) is a power generating system that generates direct current (DC) electricity from an electrochemical reaction of hydrogen or methanol, and oxygen, and has a structure where an anode, a proton conductive membrane, and a cathode are sequentially stacked in the order stated, wherein a reaction liquid/gas is supplied to the anode and the cathode.
In the anode, catalysts generate protons by oxidizing hydrogen or methanol. The generated protons pass through the proton conductive membrane and react with oxygen by catalysts in the cathode, thereby generating electricity. The function of a catalyst is important in a fuel cell having such a structure.
In the PEMFC, Pt particles dispersed in an amorphous carbon support are used for both the anode and the cathode, and in the DMF, PtRu is used for the anode and Pt particles or Pt particles dispersed in an amorphous carbon support are used for the cathode.
The amount of a catalyst used may be reduced in order to obtain price competitiveness of a fuel cell. Accordingly, studies relating to developing a catalyst that does not use Pt at all are being actively conducted.
However, non-platinum catalysts that have been developed until the present day do not show sufficient activity.